The realm of the fairies
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: After feria befriends the red lotus members and hears their stories, she makes a touch decision, together with her husband Daniel she travels back in time to get the red lotus members out of whatever made had brought them to join the red lotus and take them to their home in magix, oo and did I already mention feria is a good fairy? DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Hello, my name is feria, i'm 26 years old at the moment and threw a strange accident at the age of 16, i'm already mother of a 16ling, we all know one of them as Toph, the greatest earthbender who ever lived, and avatar aangs earthbending teacher. oo yeah, and did I also mention I was a fairy?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it sounds a bit odd that I'm a fairy... and it's even harder to believe that I know **BOTH** avatar aang and avatar korra, but as fairy I need to travel threw demensions a lot, and there is a **HUGE** time diffrence between the demension I come from and the demension the avatar and all lived... which I didn't knew about... so one day, after 3 years of not being able to see toph threw a threath from Lao bei fong to **NEVER** claim toph was my daughter again ore else, I came back and found out aang was gone, and was reborn in korra, a 16 year old girl who was nothing like aang, she wasn't only a waterbender now, she was also stubborn, unkind, and did everything in her power to make me feel I wasn't part of team avatar, even do I was... I had been ever since Toph joined team avatar

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I soon found a lot comfort with Tarrlok do, and noatak who later turned out to be my half brothers... they were amazing, and I loved every moment I was with them, do these small moments of happiness came to a end when Tarrloks backstory came out after he had captured Korra, since they were my half brother I ofcourse protected the side of my brothers, this didn't got all full well with korra, who got mad at me, and claimed I was protecting their side because I was just as bad as they were, since I was taught how to bloodbend as well. This comfrontation put us on either side of a deep chasm, without a bridge to get over it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

after that, I didn't speak to **ANYONE** for a long long time, I didn't felt the need to speak, I just wanted to be left alone in my misery for a bit. During the whole Unavaatu crisis I kept my mouth, despite Unalaqs many tried to get me to talk to him. The silence was broken when I was reunited with my dear brothers for a short time, during the final battle, when the prison was broken, and they came to my side, to use the voortrix power to defend the city, after they did so, they had to go back to prison... after which I regained my silence... that was until I met **THEM**... the members of the red lotus…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It all started when I was in zhaofu with team avatar, I was still silent, only speaking to Su Yin from time to time, if she wanted to ask me questions about my fairy powers, how they influenced my bending abillities, especially the fact that... thanks to my voortrix powers, I was allowed to bend more then 1 element as well... Korra was annoyed by the fact that I was able to bend 3 of the 4 elements and that was started to chasm between us, that eventually became to deep to get over... okay... so Korra and I got into a **BIG** fight, since I believed they should talk to these people and try to figure out how to compromise between the two parties. Korra didn't even **THOUGHT** about it and said I was trying to play the _"holey bean"_ in front of Su Yin, even do this wasn't even close to the truth... I really wanted to help them **AND** korra... knowing there was good in everyone... if you only tried to reach for it…

"Yeah sure, these people should have talked in jail then... now were gonna take them down and protect korra, whatever happens..."

Lin said before she headed off, leaving me only with Su, who looked at me sadly as tear flowed over my cheeck.

"Feria... if you really believe there is good in everybody... keep that in your hearth,... and find your own path..."

She said, before she handed me a packed bag, with a wink. That night, after everyone fell asleep, I snuck out with a simple basic plan, find Toph (Aiwei had told me she **WAS** still alive after we arrived) , get my brothers out of jail, and leave this rotten demension... back to were I belonged... with daniel and the kids... that was the plan... until I saw the battle between team avatar and these criminails start, at first I wanted to just... leave... but my guts told me I couldn't... I couldn't abandon her... even after all she did to her…

 _"why am I born such a good fairy..."_

I thought signing as I placed the bag around the corner of my room before I joined in the fight, which later turned out to be my best choice ever... that was when I used my voortrix power, and all the bending inside me, to go toe to toe with 4 master benders, each with a own special, unique skill, before I released all my powers at once and lost consiousness…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

after that I found out I was chained up, taken captive by the members of the red lotus, to be a ransome for korra, but she didn't gave in... worse... she totally destroyed the last faith I had we would **EVER** become friends... by calling me some names i'm not gonna repeat down here... After that I ran off, crying... I wanted to be alone for a moment... but the red lotus members found me... especially P'li... who turned out to be a loyal friend... and a nice girl... All 4 of the red lotus members told me their backstory... the tragics they had been threw, that made them into the people they were, before, sadly, 3 of the 4 members passed on the the next world... while zaheer stayed behind, chained up in a cell meters beneath a sleeping volcano, burried alive for the rest of his misarable life... Now My husband daniel and I tasked ourselved with the job to save them from death by getting them away from the things that made them into the red lotus members we knew... before it would destroy their lives... forever…

 **THIS IS THEIR STORY... AND MINE...**


	2. Chapter 1: the mission

Chapter 1: The mission

"come in mister Daniel and Miss feria..."

the white lotus officer said with a small smile on his face. as he let the young couple in his office.

"Thanks for seeing us so fast mister officer. Feria smiled as she sat down and smiled as her husband followed her example…

"so If I understood correctly: **YOU** and your... **HUSBAND**... are fairies from another demension..."

the man asked as he sat down as well and looked at them with a raised eyebrown…

"Yes, and we wanted to ask for your permission to travel back in time... and take the red lotus members into our custody... before they try and kipnap korra... and eventually... die..."

Feria said with a firm look on her face. The man now looked up from his paperworks, shocked, for one moment, before he started to launch... not a sweet launch, but a launch that was pure evil…

"yeah right, and then you can learn them how to flap their wings and wear glittery dresses I pressume..."

the man launced, not believing one single word of what the girl has just claimed. Feria looked at daniel with a pondering look now, before she suddenly smirked and turned a nearby phone into a carrot and a jar spinach, then used her magic to make everything around them either float, dance ore do silly tricks. The man looked at this with a awestruck look, not believing what he was seeing, since this demension hadn't been in touch with magic since the death of the acnient voortrix that lived 3000 years ago…

"Okay, Okay, I believe your magic! please, please make it stop... I can't bear this..."

The man begged as the noise became louder and louder. Feria now smirked satisfied, nodding to her husband before she waved her hand, turning everything back to the way it was.

"phew, well, okay then... but what makes you think you will be able to... handle them..."

the man asked now as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, since this whole thing with the magic and all was makingh him pretty nervous…

"I know I can... I was their friend in this time... and I know I can help them... if I can reach them before... you know... it all went downhill for them,..."

Feria said as she looked at daniel, who nodded as well now and placed a hand on his wife's knee lovingly now.

"and... what if you **DON'T** manage to keep them at bay..."

the man asked now with a challenging look, as he bowed over the office between them. Feria raised her hand now, ready to turn the man into a frog, but Daniel stopped her, by gently taking ahold of her arm, shaking his head at her, meaning that would only make matters worse... and they needed his permission to go get them…

"If we don't manage to get them with us... we will use our magic to make everything... to set time right... so everything will go as it has gone now... we will meet to late for me to save them…3 of them will get killed and the 4th wil be locked away in jail forever…"

Daniel said with a stern look, which made feria tear up... since she had been so very close with the red lotus members, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing them forever... especially p'li, who she had started to see as her own daughter…

"Okay then, you have my permission, and I will **PERSONALLY** inform the avatar about your... plans... I wish you two the best of luck...and hopefully goodbye..."

The man said before he gave the parents a shed of paper with allt he data they had about the red lotus, before he gave them a hand, then let them out the door. both Feria and daniel thanked the officer for his hospitallity, before they shook his hand back and left... On to their mission…

 **Daniel's POV**

During the whole talk with the white lotus officer I had to keep a close eye on feria, since I knew she had been very close with the red lotus members and I could feel how enraged she got when the officer started to drive the spot with her friends...

"and no wonder, from all the stories feria told me they have had a rouch life... the poor things..."

I thought as I helped Feria convince this man... this horrible man... that we were magic... then listened how feria told him how she could reach into them…

"and... what if you **DON'T** manage to keep them at bay..."

The man asked with a challenging look in his eyes as he reached over the office, his eyes twinkeling with evil. I saw how feria reached up her hand now, angry as she was, and I had to grab hold of her arm to prevent her from turning this man into a frog... even do he kinda deserved it…

"If we don't manage to get them with us... we will use our magic to make everything... to set time right... so everything will go as it has gone now... we will meet to late for me to save them... 3 of them will be thrown in jail in the 4th will be locked away forever,,..."

I said with a stern look, which made feria tear up... since she had been so very close with the red lotus members, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing them forever... especially p'li, who she had started to see as her own daughter... which she had told me as well…

"Okay then, you have my permission, and I will **PERSONALLY** inform the avatar about your... plans... I wish you two the best of luck...and hopefully goodbye..."

The man said before he gave us a shed of paper with allt he data they had about the red lotus, before he gave us a hand and let us out the door.

"okay we have the permission, were are we going first?"

I asked my wife as soon as we left the office, studying the papers that were in my hand, containing the little information the white lotus had gotten from their 4 prisoners during their 13 years of imprisonment…

 _P'li: Born the 17th of februari 1882- now 41_ __

 _zaheer: Born the 29th of september 1871 now 43_

 _Ghazan: Born the 1st of april 1885- now 35_ __

 _Ming Hua: Born the 5th of june 1886 now 36_ __

I read out loud, looking sadly at the shed of paper, seeing the crosses behind 3 of the 4 names, meaning in this timeline... most of them had passed away…

"Well, to be honest... I wanted to get the 1887 first to pick up P'li... she will be 5 years old there, old enough to understand what is gonna happen and... "

Feria started, but stopped when she started to sob, and I knew why, she had told me many times before how awful P'li's situation had been before she had joined the red lotus... the poor child... she had been abused and kicked around like a sack of sand ore something all her life... if zaheer and the red lotus members hadn't been there... she would have been death by now…

"thats good, I will get everyting ready for them to come home with us... I will see you in a bit"

I told my wife with a smile as she opened the portal before us, before she looked back at me, smiling sadly.

"how can you be so sure I will manage to get them with me... to a good home... before they will be killed...? "

The brunette I loved so match asked me as she looked at me with a scared look, scared of failing... scared she might be unable to change the past and with that... lose her friends forever... the ones she held **SO** dear…

"I know you will manage to get to threw to them in time... you managed to get threw to them in this time as well... I **KNOW** that... if you keep following your hearth..,... you will be able to reach into them and get them to come and live with you... save them... before it is too late..."

I said, even do I had my doubts as well, since it **WASN'T** 100% certain they would ALL agree to come with her willingly, escpecially the ones that still had their parents would have difficulties leaving them... but I know that if one person could make them come with her... trust her... it was feria... she was the most kind, caring and brave person I had ever met... her friends were lucky they had her... to care for them... and soon...mother over them... keeping them out of a horrible life…

"I will try my best, make sure everything ready when I get back"

I said while she cupped up my head with her hand, stroking her thumbs over my cheecks as she did so, I smiled at her before I bend over and gave her a passionate kiss on her mouth, Feria smiled at me, before she answered the kiss passionatly, after we were done, she gave me one last kiss hand, before she headed threw the portal... to begin her mission…

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

and with that I end the first chaper of my newest story.

 **A/N**

Feria and Daniel are both fairies from another demension, who can both travel threw time and demensions, their magic flame is the voortrix power, that allowes them to bend all 4 elements as well as korra, but unlike korra, who is only responsible for her own demension, their responsible for **ALL** the planets and universes excisting…

In the proloog I mentioned little flashes of feria's life and bonding with the old and new team avatar, I will make a full story abourt that later on. so stay tuned…

Zaheer is the oldest member of the group as well as the leader. He was 43 years old and born on september the 29th 1887 (avatar timeline) which makes him only 2 years older then his girlfriend P'li. He was imprisoned again after he tried to kill korra in the avatar timelime…

P'li is the second oldest of the group Born the 17th of februari 1882, she would have been 41 years old by the time she got out of jail, she was killed in battle when Su placed her metal armor around her head while she was combustion bending, which caused her to kill herself…

Ming hua was the second youngest of the group, born on Born the 5th of june 1886. She was killed in battle when Mako electrocuted the water she was in, which was connected to her body, since she had to rely on it to waterbend, she was only 36 years old when she was killed…

Ghazan was the youngest of the group, he was born on the 1st of april 1885. He was barely 35 years old when he killed himself... so he wouldn't have to go back to prison...

that was all for now, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to see you all next chapter! thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 2: p'li's hell life

Chapter 2: p'li's hell life

 **P'li's POV**

that day, after another day of hard work and barely enough food, I quickly fell asleep, knowing that I would need to get up early the next day again, but even despite that, I woke up later that evening, feeling like something was terrible wrong...

 _"This is a bad sighn... I better go investigate..."_

I thought as I slipped out of my... well... beth isn't the right word... it was just a wooden bench hanging chained to a wall... No blankets, no pillow, nothing that would make sleeping here comfortable...

 _"just right for a weapon like you"_

the warlord I worked for had snapped at me when I had looked very Dissapointed when I had seen my room for the first time... now exacly 3 months ago...

 _"do I had wished they hadn't sold me to Diego... I would have loved to have a normal family as well...everything better then staying here..."_

I thought as I fell the door... It wasn't locked... Figured... the soldiers knew how I was treated by Diego, and pitied me for that, and that was why they were leaving my door open at night time, since they were ordered to lock it after I came back from my daily training. as well as leaving food... good **EATABLE** food, there were I could easily get it... now I can hear you all think _"But P'li, if they hide this so well, how do you know this?"_ well, the answer is simple, I found out one night... because one night... a few days ago, they came to me... right after another horrible training session…

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Flashback_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _I just got back from my daily training, feeling hungry, cold and exhausted, longing to be hugged and well cared for, but since I had disobeyed my master once again, there was no food for me, nor did I get hugged... loved... cared for... so despite my rumbeling tummy, I quickly went to sleep, knowing that If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to obey my master tommorow ansd spirits know what would happen to me if I had to survive another day without food..._

 _"I would most likely Die from starvation... do that doesn't sounds to bad now...dying sounds more appealing then another day stuck here... and having to endure Diego...""_

 _I thought as I placed my head down on my hands and closed my eyes, trying to get myself to fall asleep, remembering the warm comfortable beth I once had, when I was still living with my parents... and before I realized it, I was crying myself to a deep dreamless sleep..._

 _"see, what did I tell you? The poor child cried herself to sleep again, poor little darling, she must be starving..."_

 _A soft voice called out a moment later, which made my head snap up in shock. When I did... I saw 3 man, all soldiers of Diego's army, standing in my cell, one of them holding a warm blanket up, the other 2 closed in to me... Knowing this was bad news... I opened my mouth to scream and allert my master._

 _"no, No,No, don't scream little one... were here to help you, not harm you..."_

 _One of the man said as he walked over to me and wrapped the warm blanket around my shoulders, making me feel warm and comfortable, for the first time in my life... I now opened my mouth to say something to him, but when I did, I fell something soft in my mouth, something... made of flesh... I carefully sucked on it, not knowing what it was, but it felt right... it felt like I was finally belonging somewhere…_

 _"close your eyes... and relax... everything is gonna be fine..."_

 _Thesame voice as before called out from the distance, as I closed my eyes and let him carry me to a place were it was warm..._

 _"Be carefull with her man, this child isn't to be harmed in any way"_

 _a thirt voice said as 2 soft arms kept carrying me, and even do I didn't know_ _ **WERE**_ _they were taking me,... I didn't cared... everything would be better then with Diego... in the horrible cell... cold... and lonely…_

 _"poor thing, she is light as a feather... and so thin..."_

 _A second voice said as I fell warm water splash around my body and the rusteling of plastic after that, at one hand I wanted to open my eyes and see what was going on, but my eyes refused to open and record what was happening to me... do i had a prettyb good idea what they were doing... they were bathing me... dressing me up... like a normal 5 year old..._

 _"I know... Diego barely feeds her... this is so wrong... she could do so match more if she was fed every day... and got well cared for..."_

 _the first voice replied as I fell 2 strong arms hold me once again, and something soft between my lips after that, I carefully opened my mouth a little and let him put something between my lips, sucking hungrily as I fell a hot liquid (_ _ **HOT MILK?!)**_ _flow into my troath, I kep sucking now, hungrily... ignoring the fact that I must look like a baby now, all I cared for at the moment was that someone was feeding me... caring for me..._

 _"easy, easy... you will get pain in your tummy if you drink so fast..."_

 _the first voice called as I fel a hand rub over my tummy softly._

 _"she can't help it Michello, she has been starved for days... the poor thing must be starving... "_

 _the second voice replied as another hand rubbed carefully over my tummy, Pity clearely visable in his voice._

 _" I know Lee, but if she gets a stomatch aché Diego might note that we have been..."_

 _Michello started, but stopped when we all heard heavy footsteps close in fast. I saw Michello looked at his comarades panicking, before I fell them shift arms and more footsteps, after which I heard a door close... and Diego come in... I was whipped and dragged back to my cell, only allowed out when I had to end the lives of the man that had tried to make my life better... do before it was ending for them... I heard them whisper something, and when I walked to them to hear if they had any last words as Diego had told me to ask... I heard what "at least michello is safe... he will fight for the poor girls life..." they had said... and Michello_ _ **DID,**_ _for every night after his friends died... he secretly placed a bowl of nice eatable soup all heated up, there were I could easilly grab it, so I would be able to eat every night, and last night... when I had been eating... he had come and sit with me... talk to me... let me say what I was thinking... for one perfect moment... he had even took me in his warm arms,... and rocked me off to sleep, making me feel warm and welcome... something I hadn't had felt before... not even by my parents…_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _end of the flashback_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _"michello had a day off today... but maybe the other left a bite for me... couldn't help to check while i'm up..."_

I thought after the last images faded away. All the lights in the compound were off, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordenary, so my senses must have been wrong... so I just headed to the soldiers kitchen to see if one of the other soldiers who also pitied me had left me a bite to eat. That was when I noted the lights were on in the soldiers kitchen…

 _"Thats odd, would there still be people awake in the middle of the night?"_

I wondered as I walked closer, carefull not to make myself known.

"sorry to bother you this late, but I came all the way for from the fire nation collonies, because I'm intersted i buying your combustion bender..."

a female voice said, and even do she **TRIED** to sound cruel, I couldn heard from the way she said that she wasn't as mean as she **TRIED** to sound…

"and **WHY** exacly would I sell my precious weapon to a vermin like you?"

Diego asked the woman with a stern look, that gave me the chills, not only because of the tone he asked it with, but also because he called me a weapon... he didn't even called my name... which meant he didn't cared about me one bit, which I already knew... but it still hurted... since I was still a human...

"My husband is a warlord were I came from, and I traveled all this way to buy this one for his collection"

The woman said after she put a bag of money on the table, which was filled with money as I could hear from the jingling sound that came from the sack she put on the table. I looked at her with widen eyes, since it was clear that she was lying, do I had no idea why... since normally adults hated it when someone lied to them…

 _"Maybe she wants to buy you for a darker and more cruel reason then she wants to admit... ore...ore she could be faking it to..."_

I closed my eyes now, rubbing a tear from the corner of my eye by the thought that she wanted to buy me , because she wanted to safe me... raise me as her own child... give me the chance to become happy... for the first time in my life... in a place I could truely call home…

 _"Your such a fool P'li! your_ _ **FAR**_ _to trusty! do you really think_ _ **THATS**_ _why she wants to buy you? come on! thats pafatic!"_

a voice in my head, sounding a lot like diego's voice snapped at me now, making me cringe in fear, knowing that he was right, I was far too trusty... I mean, come on... who would **EVER** want to buy **ME**... only to make me happy? she was most likely just going to make my life even more misarable then it was already... and with her... there would be no one like michello around to secretly feed me... and give me the love and care I so longed for…

 _"come on Diego... for once in my life, help me out here! don't sell me... please... please I can't bear that a second time..."_

I thought to him with my eyes closed, this was until suddenly all the sound stopped in the living room, and I had to peek around the corner to see what was happening, and when I did, I saw too my great shock and sadness that both of them were writing something down on a sheet of paper... he was selling me…

"Thats settled then, Narro, go get the girl!"

Diego barked at the soldier that was standing next to him, who immidiatly saluted and went my way, and Narro was one of the only soldiers that didn't pitied me and only pledged loyalty to Diego!

 _"I gotta get to my cell first! ore I will be in big trouble..."_

I thought as I silently slid out of my hiding place and ran as fast as my 5 year old body could carry me back to my cell. I managed to outrun him, thanks to a shortcut the soldiers told me about a few days ago, and managed to close the door and get back on my bench just in time, as I heard Narro's footsteps close in. I quickly closed my eyes now, pretending I was alseep to cover up I had been out of my cell before, trying to get control of my heavy breating, since I had been running for quit some time…

"Pafatic, they forgot to lock the door once again, as if the little **BRAT** needs **THAT"**

i heard Narro curse under his breath when he must have noted the door wasn't locked once again, before I heard his footsteps walk to were I was lying and I fell a rouch hand on my shoulder.

 **"YOU! WAKE UP! YOUR MASTER WANTS TO SEE YOU!"**

The older man raged at me as he roughly put me on my feet, before he chained me up, not forgetting to place the metal plate over my forehead to prevent me from combustionbending, since I was only allowed to combustion bend to either kill someone ore when it was time for my training... after he was done chaining me down, he shove me out before him towards the living room of the soldiers were I just came from... I tried to keep myself from struggling, since I shouldn't know what was gonna happen... and I knew I would be punished if I gave away that I had been eavesdropping.

"Here she is lord"

Narro said saluting as he pushed me into the living room hard, making me topple over and fall. I saw the woman looked at me with a shocked look, before she acted like she was giggling, a giggle I could clearly see was fake, but Diego didn't seemed to notice it, since he pointed to me, letting the woman walk around me to inspect me…

"Yes... she will do perfectly for my husbands collection..."

the woman said as she kneeled down to help me up, winking at me when Diego looked at Narro to ask if I had been any trouble. At first I thought she had something in her eye do... but when she did it again... I fell my hearth speed up in my chest... "she was here to help me... she was here to safe me from Diego! " beamed threw my head as she shook her head sadly while rubbing over my cheeck, probably noting how thin I was..,... I knew I was far to thin for my age... and one of michello's friends had mentioned it as well... but seeing that she noticed as well made me feel good... feeling she actually cared about me…

"Does this "thing" has a name? ore do I just need to call her **YOU** ore "combustion kid?"

the woman asked Diego now, who looked at Narro with piercing eyes before he shook his head.

"Her name is P'li, do reffering her as combustion kid ore You IS better... she replies either way..."

Diego replied as the woman took over my chains and tugged them, signing I had to walk along. I now looked at Diego with a pleading look, do I didn't meant it... I just wanted to make sure he was going to give me to this woman, that this wasn't a trick ore something... but it wasn't, because Diego immidiatly gave me a firm look, meaning I had to go with this woman ore face the consequentions…

 _"My, My, thats the first time Diego decides something in my advantage..."_

I thought as I looked away now, acting like I gave him his way, as I walked after my new owner out of Diego's mansion and into a new life, and spirits let this life become better then with Diego…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the second chapter of my story. Next up we will see how P'li will enjoy her new life…

 **A/N**

feria was bluntly lying about her husband (Daniel) being a warlord who wanted to buy P'li to add her to his collection. I think Diego fell for it easily (for now) since Feria is a very good actress, but he might try and get her back later…

Most of the soldiers **OFCOURSE** pitied the poor 5 year old for her raggy clothes and shabby looks, despite her being a combustion bender, and helped her, risking to get killed by the very one that they tried to help if they were caught, but I think the man would know that it was worth it all, and couldn't let the poor child die…

the few soldiers that pledged their loyalty to Diego only had somehow hardened themselved for the poor looking combustion child, even despite the facts that the child was often abused out in the open, were all soldiers were, and the fact that she was **FAR** to thin for a normal 5 year old... do I have no idea if this is possible in real life... don't hate me if i'm wrong...

well that was all for now people, I hope you enjoyed it! please let me know what you think! thanks for reading and don't foret to

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
